Madoka Nomi
(乃美 円花 Nomi Madoka) is one of the Pretty Cure from the series Friendly Pretty Cure. Her theme color is purple, and her Cure form is Cure Desire. Appearance Madoka has long curly dark brown hair, slightly tanned skin and brown eyes. Outside of school, she likes to wear clothes with a girly and elegant feel to them. As Cure Desire, Madoka's hair gets wavier, slightly longer, and turns violet, in a similar manner to Cure Macaron from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Personality Madoka is usually very composed and elegant, trying her best to be humble and gracious to everyone she meets, preferring to let other people take the lead. When it comes to singing however, she becomes very passionate, as she and many other people consider that her area of expertise, and about everyone who knows her knows that she loves singing more than just about anything. After the death of her uncle however, her personality has changed for the worse; Because Douleur began to prey over her, She's stopped being passionate about singing, her negative thoughts getting to her, convincing her to become lazy as well as slowly beginning to morph her thoughts into hating singing, with all of the negative thoughts only getting stronger after she was rejected from several honor choirs. Her lower body is very weak due to a premature birth, making it very difficult for her to do physical labor for long periods of time, and she also suffers from anxiety. Relationships [[Alana Fuki|'Alana Fuki']]': '''During the year prior to the series' beginning, Alana and Madoka became friends due to being accepted into the same honor choirs, though they have known each other for longer than that. During the series, Madoka begins to slowly start disliking Alana simply because Alana hadn't had to grieve like she had, despite Alana having no reason to grieve. Etymology Madoka (円花) Mado (円) means circle, while ka (花) means flower. Nomi (乃美) means of beauty. ''Cure Desire ''means a strong feeling of wanting. History Pre-Series A year prior to the series, Madoka was very successful student, especially in choir, getting accepted into several widespread honor choirs. The morning of the series beginning, however, her uncle passed away, sending her into the deep sadness which would eventually grow to cause her corruption. During the Series Cure Desire was the final revealed Pretty Cure on the team, and was only revealed to be a Pretty Cure after she was finally freed from the Negative. Though her sadness was evident beforehand, as she had stopped practicing it didn't grow into a clear depression until the district-wide honor choir audition, where Douleur corrupted her through a panic attack and caused her to bomb the audition. After they received the results, she was fully corrupted into Dark Desire. Cure Desire '''Cure Desire '(キュア デザイア) is Madoka's cure alter ego. She has control over the powers of moonlight and desire Transformation After putting on her Bond Bracelet, Madoka stands still during her transformation, and sparkling white lights form her shoes and outfit. She then opens her eyes, to reveal that they have turned purple, and folds her hands into an X on her heart, as lights shines across her hair, turning it violet. Attacks 'Desire Light: '''Cure Desire's main attack. The incantation for the attack is "Shine, my desire! Pretty Cure Desire Light!" Dark Desire '''Dark Desire '(ダーク デザイア) is Cure Desire's alter ego in her corrupted form. Though she doesn't have any true attacks, it has been said she has powers over darkness, which she controls in order to fight the Pretty Cure. Songs Solos * Ballad of the Fireflies Groups * We♥Are♥One Trivia * Her birthday is March 2, making her a Pisces. Category:Pretty Cures Category:Friendly Pretty Cure